Distress and an Unexpected Understanding
by Tyson Rules
Summary: Yaoi TyJoh: first try at lemon; G rev spoiler; Tyson is distressed about Hiro leaving and finds comfort with our very own Johnny MM


A.N.: This is my first story. Please take the time to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade unfortunately. If I did, everyone would be gay and love Tyson.

I had finally lost everyone. I was at a clearing where I was isolated. That's just what I wanted right now. We were at a special training area. Almost everyone who had competed in the tournament had banned together to take down Bega which was led by none other then Boris. Just the sound of his name makes me sick. Boris was convincing almost everyone that he was trying to help the beybladers turn pro, "almost everyone" being the key words. There was a small group of rebels who didn't trust him and I was part of it. There was also Kenny, Ray, Max, Daichi, F Dynasty, White Tigers, All Stars, Miguel, Matilda, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer. You're probably asking yourself why I not mention Kai. Well, that no good traitor is blading for Bega. And if that's not enough, but who is Bega's trainer? It was my own flesh and blood, my older brother Hiro.

No one seemed to notice how desperately upset I was, but I didn't blame them. I was good at hiding my negative feelings. I've had much practice. When Ray, Max, Kai, and me were still a team, I was always deliriously happy, or at least they thought. Whenever I felt negative I never showed it. It was just easier then explaining. They known me to be happy—go—lucky and I didn't want to ruin their impression.

"Tyson!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Ray. My frown instantly changed to a forced smile. He pant over his knees panting heavily. "I've been looking for you. You won't believe it. The Majestics are here."

My heart skipped a beat. HE was here. The one I had fallen for, the only one who could bring a true smile to my face. With my heart thumping fiercely in my chest, I jumped up and followed Ray. We went to the area where all the beydishes were and my eyes immediately fell on him. Johnny Macgregor. He had a sort of fierce beauty. He wasn't light like Max or angelic like Miguel. He was actually a bit of a hothead. My eyes saddened. Everyone was here but 2 people. 'Kai, Hiro, why did you put your trust in Boris? He's up to no good.' I thought glumly. I came back to reality to see a hand waving in my face. My heart stopped. I looked into Johnny's eyes. "Long time no see Tyson." I managed a nod and a tiny smile. Johnny's brow furrowed and he looked worried. I tensed. 'Can Johnny see through my façade?' I thought with agonize. I had to get away.

"I need to train." I sprinted off.

It was night and we all gathered for dinner. Robert and the rest of the Majestics had brought exquisites from Germany, Scotland, Italy, and France.

Max piped up. "You still haven't told us what you're doing here."

Robert closed his eyes and smiled. "I thought that would be obvious. We don't like or trust Boris either. We're also here for Johnny though."

Similitously we turned to see Johnny blushing. Oliver giggled, Enrique outright laughed, and Robert even let out a chuckle. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was very wrong. Robert didn't do any forms of laughter and Johnny didn't blush. I looked at the moon and remembered a distant memory.

- Flashback -  
"Come on Tyson, time for more practice." A young kid was looking at the horizon where the sky and ocean met. This young kid was Tyson when he was five. Tyson turned to his older brother.

"What's the point? I can't even launch my blade correctly."

The older boy kneeled in front of Tyson. "All you have to do is practice. If you truly love beybladeing then you won't give up. You have to keep trying no matter what."

Tyson threw his arms around his big brother. "Hiro, what if I never learn?"

Hiro hugged the brother he was so fond of tightly. "If you think like that you won't. You have to be positive. And remember, I'll always be there for you." Tyson's eyes showed admiration.

"Forever?"

Hiro nodded with a light smile. "Forever, I promise."  
- End Flashback

'Forever doesn't last that long anymore, huh Hiro?' My eyes stung. 'I can't cry, at least not here.' Johnny abruptly stood up. He latched onto my arm and tugged me to my feet. I nearly lost my balance and I would have fell backwards if Johnny wasn't pulling me forward.

"Tyson, we need to talk." We went to the clearing I was at earlier in the day. Johnny flopped on the grass and patted the ground next to him. I hesitantly took a seat. I have never been this close to him and his intoxicating aroma was turning my brain to mush. "I always known you to be happy, but since I first saw you today you seemed sad. We were filled in that Kai and your old coach went to Bega's side." All of this was too much. I never had to talk about my feelings before, but these were just too intense for me. And even if he didn't know it, I trusted Johnny more then anyone. I leaped on a startled Johnny, buried my head in his shirt and cried. Johnny held me to him. Through my sobs,

"How...could Hiro…do this? He promised…me…he'd be…there…forever!" After about ten minutes my sobs decreased to sniffles and hiccups.

"Uh Tyson? Are you and Hiro closer then just coach and trainee?" I gazed into Johnny's breath—taking, auburn eyes.

"I'll say." The light in Johnny's eyes dimmed and he looked grim. The first strings of hope stirred in my heart. I decided to go with it and observe his reaction. "He's my brother." The light came back and he looked relieved. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. The three years of love was taking over my body and senses. I leaned up and kissed him. I was about to pull back but found I couldn't. Johnny pressed back firmer. I sighed in total bliss. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. His hand massaged my erection through my pants making me groan. We pulled back when air became an issue. I could feel him tracing lazy circles on my back through the fabric of my clothes. "I love you," was my whispered confession.

His eyes smiled as he looked at me. "I love you too." He gently took my jacket and shirt off and kissed each of my nipples. I moaned in ecstasy. I quickly ripped his clothes off wanting and needing him. I traced his erection with my inexperience fingers and his back arched. He pushed me on the ground and hovered above me. "I hate to say it, but I can't enter you." My eyes showed disappointment. He massaged me cheek. "Without any type of lotion, it would be more pain then pleasure." He pumped my erection. The pleasure was so intense to my innocent body that I released right away. I lay spent. I saw Johnny self-pleasuring himself and my hand gripped his erection. After a while he came. He lay on the grass next to me. We spent the whole night with our arms around each other. He whispered reassuring words in my ear about Hiro leaving. That night an unbreakable bond was formed. I knew in my heart that Johnny would always be there. And no matter what hardships the day brought, I could always find condolence in his arms. Our only witnesses were the stars and moon.

The End

**A.N. Also, please read and review. I like all kinds of comments, criticism too. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account, was my beginning stuff.**


End file.
